In transceivers for frequency division duplex (FDD) communication (e.g., a transceiver of a cellular radio equipment), the receiver typically experiences strong interference signals from the transmitter of the same transceiver.
The interference signal from the transmitter has a carrier frequency at duplex distance from the carrier frequency of the receive signal. A typical duplex distance is small compared to the carrier frequencies. Typically, the duplex distance may be less than 100 MHz while the carrier frequencies may, for example, be somewhere between 700 MHz and 3 GHz.
To be able to operate with required performance (e.g., achieving good sensitivity), the receiver should preferably be shielded (or isolated) from the interference from the transmitter of the transceiver, both from transmitter signals at transmit frequency and transmitter generated interference at receive frequency. It is also desirable that the transmitter is shielded (or isolated) from the received signals. Example reasons include that as much of the received energy as possible should be transferred to the receiver for optimal receiver performance and that received signals occurring at the transmitter output may cause interference to the signal to be transmitted.
Such isolation is typically achieved by off-chip acoustic wave duplex filters (duplexers). A drawback with duplexers is that they are typically expensive. They are also bulky which increases the size of a transceiver implementation. Duplexers are also fixed in frequency, which necessitates several duplexers to be used if several frequency bands are to be supported. These problems are becoming more pronounced as the number of frequency bands to be supported by a communication device is increased.
Therefore, there is a need for integrated solutions that provide isolation between a transmitter and a receiver.
A typical on-chip isolation implementation is based on cancellation of the interferer signal. To achieve perfect cancellation of transmit signals at the receiver input symmetry is necessary, and the circuit requires a dummy load that equals the antenna impedance both at the receive frequency and at the transmit frequency. If the antenna impedance is complex (inductive or capacitive) and/or varies over time (e.g., due to frequency changes and/or changing antenna surroundings), implementation of a perfect cancellation becomes cumbersome. Furthermore, at least 3 dB of the power of receive and transmit signals will be lost in the dummy load.
US 2011/0064004 A1 discloses an radio frequency (RF) front-end comprising a power amplifier (PA), a noise-matched low-noise amplifier (LNA), a balance network, and a four-port isolation module. The isolation module isolates the third port from the fourth port to prevent strong outbound signals received at the third port from saturating the LNA coupled to the fourth port. Isolation is achieved via electrical balance.
Similarly as described above, a drawback of this solution is that the balance network needs to track impedance changes in the antenna during operation to enable sufficient isolation. The impedance needs to be tracked at both receive frequency and transmit frequency simultaneously. Thus, the implementation is sensitive and complex. A further drawback of this solution is that at least 3 dB of the power of receive and transmit signals will be lost due to the matched impedance of the balance network.
Therefore, there is a need for alternative and improved integrated solutions that provide isolation between a transmitter and a receiver.